Super Robot Wars X
|Sūpā Robotto Taisen Ekkusu}} is a game developed by B.B. Studio for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita released on March 29, 2018 in Japan. The game was subsequently released in English for Southeast Asia on April 26, 2018. It is the second Super Robot Wars game to feature CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. Gameplay Scenario 6: From Another World The Megafauna encounters Dragons arriving through a singularity. After defeating some DRAGONs, Ange in her AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss and Vivian in her AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor both arrive. The player character explains that their machines are Para-Mails and that the people riding them are Dragon hunters, Ange suggests they are outsiders as they consider Vivian and her to be people. When Vivian attacks a Dragon, she says that Ange's super fun. Tagging along with her was a clever idea. It's pop quiz time! "Where will this thrilling roller coaster of a fight end? And will it have the loop-de-loops?" When Ange attacks a Dragon, she states that she's extremely pissed off right now, so she'll use the dragon as a way to vent. When Wataru Ikusabe's about to attack a Dragon, he says that you can't spell Ryujinmaru without Ryu. He's not going to lose to the Dragon. Ryujinmaru cheers up Wataru and tells him to stay strong. If Shibaraku Tsurugibe attacks a Dragon, he's going to kill it to woo the ladies. Shibaraku boasts that he'll make it taste his blade. If Catherine the tank attacks a Dragon, Hanson's surprised that the tank's going to take on a Dragon in real life. Grandis Granva tells him to get his act together. Catherine can handle anything because she's Grandis's pride and joy. She orders the dragon to strap in because this tank's going forward. Samson exclaims that Catherine will charge in! Hanson adds that the tank will go full speed! If a Dragon attacks Sho Zama in the Dunbine, Cham Fau warns him that a monster's heading his way. Fighting a dire beast is different compared to fighting a Dragon. Sho will have to charge in, as there's no room for indecision. When Bellri Zenam attacks a Dragon, he's surprised that he's facing off against one even though he knows he's in another world. His complaining won't change anything at all. He'll grit his teeth and do a bit of dragon-slaying! If Aida Surugan attacks a Dragon, she'll note that fighting a monster is different compared to fighting a Mobile Suit. She will not appear flustered! She will fight with all of her strength. If Masaki Andoh attacks a Dragon, he notices that the Dragons are outsiders to Al Warth like him. If they'll fight, Masaki won't show them any mercy! Masaki will make the Dragon say their prayers! If the Super Robot Wars X protagonist attacks a dragon, they're afraid of how strong the Dragon is. Spero suggests that retreating's a valid option if they won't want to die. Retreating would render the point of the journey moot, though. Spero suggests that the protagonist must steel themselves accordingly if they to fight a Dragon. Once the gang takes down one of the Brig-class Dragons, Shibaraku observes that one of the big guys has been laid low. Wataru tells the group to keep it up. Ryujinmaru warns the group of another sudden portal. The Enryugo and more Dragons show up, hoping to destroy the group of robots right here. Vivian says that there's more Dragons. Ange notices the Enryugo and asks if the red Para-Mail's commanding the Dragons. A confused Grandis asks about the Enryugo's identity, but the Protagonist has no clue at all because the Enryugo's not in the Keepers' records. Wataru's shocked that there are things that the Protagonist doesn't know about. X-Cross may not know what the pilot's after, but Aida can come up with some theories if the pilot attacks the group. The group must fight it out, then. The Red Para-Mail and its pilot seems to be interested in Ange and the Vilkiss. Ange tells Vivian that she'll handle the Enryugo. Ange says that the pilot will die soon. Ange won't hold back if the pilot tries to take Ange's life. The mysterious pilot urges Ange and the "Bilkiss" to come after her. After this event, Wataru and Ryujinmaru destroy a Dragon. Wataru senses that the pilot of the Enryugo is glancing Ryujinmaru's way. Ryujinmaru warns Wataru about the pilot, claiming that they're watching Ryujinmaru and Wataru right now. Wataru wonders if the pilot's his rival. If it's a dragon battle they want, it's a dragon battle they get! Wataru will come out on top! If Ange fights against the mysterious pilot, she has a strange feeling transcending time, space and life itself. Is it because Ange made contact with the rider of the Enryugo? The mysterious pilot comes to the same conclusion as Ange. Ange wants to know about the mysterious pilot, but the pilot refuses to answer Ange. The pilot will execute Ange right here. Ange denies the pilot and rants about living and surviving even in the worst conditions possible. Ange wants to live, dammit! If Vivian fights against the mysterious pilot, the mysterious pilot realizes that Vivian's a Dragon just like her. Vivian thinks the Enryugo might be tougher than your typical Dragon. The pilot must fight in order to prevent another misfortune from happening again. Once the group beats the Enryugo, its pilot reveals that they came here to observe, but they've learned plenty of interesting things, such as Wataru. Wataru wonders if the Enryugo is staring at him and Ryujinmaru. The Enryugo attempts to flee, but the Vilkiss chases after it. The unknown pilot starts singing Eternal Story, a song familiar to Ange herself. Cham and Sho are confused by the song and wonder if the red robot's singing it. Ange's mother passed Eternal Story down to her. Why is the Enryugo singing that song? In any case, Ange starts singing Eternal Story too, activating the Vilkiss's Discord Phasers. Upon learning that Ange knows the True Star Song, the pilot of the Enryugo realizes that Ange's one of the draconian... The Discord Phasers activate, sending Ange and the others off into the Buddy Complex world. Ryujinmaru knows about this sensation already, so Wataru asks him. Spero wonders if the world's breaking apart because of the Discord Phasers. Back on Al Warth, Cumpa Rusita and Embryo meet in Embryo's personal office. Embryo senses the Discord Phasers going off, causing Cumpa to ask if everything's alright. Embryo says that Cumpa shouldn't be concerned. It appears something slightly outside of expectations has occurred. Cumpa hopes that something outside of expectations wasn't an accident. Embryo doesn't know how things will play out, so he hopes this will alleviate his boredom. Cumpa theorizes that boredom leads to decadence, peace lead into depravity, and both lead into the decline of the human race. Embryo agrees with Cumpa wholeheartedly and thanks Ende, God of Wisdom, for arranging this meeting. Cumpa also thanks Ende for this meeting. Series * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Aura Battler Dunbine ** New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine (Unit Only) * UC Gundam ** Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika's Children (Unit Only) ** Mobile Suit Gundam F91 ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel Seven (Unit Only) * Gundam Reconguista in G (New) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mashin Hero Wataru (New) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (New) * The Brave Express Might Gaine * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Mazinger Z ** True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness ** Mazinkaiser (Banpresto Original) ** Mazin Emperor G * Buddy Complex (New) ** Buddy Complex Final Act: Into the Skies of Tomorrow (New) * Masou Kishin: Lord of the Elemental (Cybuster only) * CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Arzenal *Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi *Vivian *Jill Dragons *Salamandinay Units Arzenal *AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss *AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor Dragons *Schooner-Class *Brig-Class (named as "Galleon-Class") *Galleon-Class *Enryugo Empire of Misurugi *Pyrethroid Gallery PS4,_PS_Vita_Super_Robot_Wars_X_-_First_Announcement_PV PS4_PS_Vita「スーパーロボット大戦X」第2弾PV スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_OPデモ_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Opening_Demo スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_ヴィルキス_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Villkiss_All_Attacks SRW_X_Duo_vs_Embryo｜スパロボX：デュオVSエンブリヲ Series Connections * Wataru Ikusabe and Lelouch vi Britannia strike up a friendship with Ange. They end up as a reason why Ange mellows out by the end of the game, to the point of forgiving Sylvia. * In Stage 36, Assault on Misurugi, Chris calls Lelouch "Boy-Ange" Assault on Misurugi (Stage 36). *Captain Nemo knows Jill and Embryo. When Jill and Nemo meet for the first time, he calls Jill Alektra, indicating that he knows more than he lets on. In Scenario 31A, Jill even reveals Captain Nemo was the former king of Tartesseus, Elusis La Arwall. As it turns out, Captain Nemo was a part of the first Libertus. * The Misurugi Empire recruits the Zogilia forces, the Mariemaia Army, Towasanga's Dorette fleet, and the Capital Army into their personal army. * Instead of sneaking into the Misurugi Empire, Ange asks for Zero's assistance to lead an assault. When Ange gets captured, Zero reveals that Suzaku placed bombs around the palace and detonates them. * Embryo knows Evgeni Kedar. Somehow, Embryo is responsible for turning Bizon into Evgeni. Because of Embryo middling with time, Bizon and Evgeni can exist at the same time. If you unlock Bizon, he gets the chance to change himself for the better. Even better, Bizon can shoot down his future self. * Embryo also knows Gargoyle. As a result, the Neo-Atlantean forces help out the Misurugi Empire from time to time and vice-versa. During Scenario 31, he even tries to take the Blue Water from Nadia, but fails. * In a DLC scenario, X Cross members invade a Misurugi town, so they can make pizza for C.C and the others. * Kurama eats some of Vivian's candy when she offers it to him. As a result, Kurama turns into a human. This scene acts as foreshadowing for the scene where Vivian turns out to be a dragon the whole time. * Ange effectively replaces Yuuki as Wataru's assistant in Scenario 22A as they attempt to search for the Frigid Sword and the Burning Sword. Ange even gets to demonstrate the Vilkiss's Ariel mode against the Zan brothers and their Gattaider mecha. ** Salamandinay, Kaname, and Naga assist Wataru in the same scenario because he's the Ikusabe Savior. According to Salamandinay, the Seven Shinbe Dragon Gods helped Aura out. As result, the DRAGONs owe them a favor. ** If Ange fights Zan Kokku, Zan Kokku reveals that Doakudar wants Ange dead because she's a part of the Ikaruga bloodline. If Salamandinay fights Zan Kokku, she notes her Freyja bloodline. * As it turns out, the color scheme of the Vilkiss is based on the color scheme of Wataru's armor and the Mashin Ryuoumaru. * In another DLC scenario, Salia forces the Super Robot Wars X protagonist to indulge her Pretty Salian fantasies. Lelouch, Shou Zama, and Hopes are forced to help Salia out, lest her emotions run wild. * In Scenario 28, the combination of Nadia's Blue Water gem, the Nu Gundam's Psycommu and Ange's Vilkiss breaches the Karmic Horizon and lets Koji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurugi meet Zeus. According to Zeus, he was trapped by Mazinger Zero. After a chat, Zeus gives Koji Mazinkaiser and Tetsuya Mazin Emperor G. With these two new mecha, Koji and Tetsuya head back and stop the Great General of Darkness. * Because of the changes in plot of Cross Ange, the Diamond Rose Knights joined because Embryo convinced them instead of an attack on Arzenal. Ersha expresses guilt if she fights Wataru or Himiko. * There is a DLC involving the women of X-Cross fighting to see who's the best woman in the group. At the end, the one who gets screwed at the end depends on who's the protagonist. Hopes is screwed if Amari's the protagonist, and Iori's screwed if he's the protagonist. * Embryo survives past the destruction of his empire in Scenario 44 of the Mt. Sokai route because of a timely rescue by Marianne vi Britannia, who has been hiding in Anya's mind the entire time. He still gets his in Scenario 46. References Category:Super Robot Wars